Jadi Baper
by Heterochromer
Summary: Jonghyun, mah, udah tabah. Dimodusin segala macem rupa sama Taemin tapi nggak ditembak-tembak, dia cuma bisa masang muka tenang padahal aslinya baper parah. "Dia latah aja ganteng, apalagi kalau lagi kalem ya." Dongho sukses tersedak potongan cimol. [Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101 x Nu'est x Wanna One. OOC. AU – High school.]


**Jadi Baper**

 **.**

Jonghyun, mah, udah tabah. Dimodusin segala macem rupa sama Taemin tapi nggak ditembak-tembak, dia cuma bisa masang muka tenang padahal aslinya baper parah.

"Dia latah aja ganteng, apalagi kalau lagi kalem ya."

Dongho sukses tersedak potongan cimolnya.

 **[Kim Taemin / Kim Jonghyun – Produce 101 x Nu'est x Wanna One. OOC. AU – High school.]**

* * *

Begitu Jaehwan bertengger di sisi mejanya, Jonghyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bertanya, "mau minta tanda tangan buat proposal?"

Jaehwan langsung mengerutkan kening. "Apaan dah?" tanyanya balik sebelum mengedikan kepala. "Dicariin cogan tuh."

Berhubung Jonghyun bukan cabe sekelas Minki dan anak-anak ajarannya (sebut aja; Hyeongseob, Daehwi, dan Kenta), Jonghyun nggak merasa _triggered_ kok pas denger kata 'cogan'. Udah sering denger kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Seongwoo juga, _btw_.

"Siapa?"

"Si Latah."

Jonghyun menghela napas.

 **.**

Semua tahu Kim Jonghyun siapa, dan semua yang tahu Kim Jonghyun rata-rata juga tahu Kim Taemin.

Bukan, mereka bukan adik-kakak atau sepupuan atau malah tetanggaan. Silsilah pohon keluarga mereka nggak terhubung, palingan sama-sama satu nenek moyang yaitu monyet kalau kata Charles Darwin. Mereka nggak ada ikatan darah apa-apa, kok.

Ya tapi kalau ikatan yang lain, emmm ...

Intinya, Kim Jonghyun itu eks Ketua MPK terhits satu sekolah—nggak, malahan udah sampe satu rayon. Ganteng, manis, unyu, cakep, ngegemesin, pinter (tapi nggak banget), rajin, rendah diri (bukan ngatain dia pendek, maksudnya dia _selfless_ —tapi dia emang gak tinggi-tinggi amat, sih), pokoknya ini manusia udah _perfect_ -lah. Mantu idaman semua ibu.

Yah, asal nggak ada yang buka kartu kalau dia kadang lemotnya keterlaluan sih, masih _perfect_.

Nah, terus siapa itu Kim Taemin?

"Hyun, udah gue beliin roti nih."

Baru aja Jonghyun buka pintu kelasnya, udah nongol Kim Taemin dengan cengirannya yang membutakan mata batin (menurut Kenta, bukan dia) beserta sebungkus roti _mocca_ yang sialnya, kesukaan Jonghyun.

"Tapi gue gak minta dibeliin," jawab Jonghyun, mau nolak maksudnya. "Enggak perlu repot-repot."

Taemin berdecak. "Banyak bacot ah, kata Minki lo bertapa di kelas gegara belajar buat remed Sosio." Taemin meraih tangan Jonghyun dan menaruh roti itu di tangan sang lawan bicara. Yang diajak bicara cuma cengo. "Gue telat makan tiga kali seminggu aja langsung masalah sama usus terus operasi. Mana tega gue ngeliat lo dioperasi."

Jonghyun masih cengo.

"Kan, bukan lo yang ngebedah gue."

"Intinya gue gak tega!" tandas Taemin lalu nyengir. "Dimakan ya, sampe sakit ... Jangan sakit dong pokoknya."

Kemudian bel selesai istirahat berbunyi dan pemuda di hadapan Jonghyun itu langsung melonjak kaget. Dasar latah.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kim Taemin itu bukan eks apa-apa selain eks anak basket makanya tingginya gak nahan. Dia gak pernah ngejabat posisi apapun tapi _famous_ gak ketulungan gegara ganteng sama latahan. Dia gak pernah nyetak prestasi apapun secara individu (tapi kalau bareng tim basket mah sering).

Dia bukan apa-apa selain pengemis cintanya Jonghyun.

"Makan tuh, rotinya," celetuk Daniel begitu Jonghyun masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan pikiran mengawang-awang. "Dibeli dengan kasih sayang itu lho."

"Kalau mau modus minta mah, bilang aja. Nggak usah segala ngatain orang," celetuk Minhyun yang memang duduk di belakang Daniel untuk minggu ini. "Itu beneran dari Taemin?"

"Iya," jawab Jonghyun, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu mulai membuka bungkus rotinya. "Dia kenapa sih, ngejar-ngejar gue sampe segitunya?"

"Lo suka, tapi kan," dengus Seongwoo lalu memukul pelan bahu Jonghyun dengan pensil mekaniknya.

Jonghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Suka nggak suka, soalnya dia nggak jelas," katanya, pelan-pelan mengunyah roti pemberian Taemin. Ah, dia lupa bilang terima kasih ke itu anak. "Pokoknya nggak sukalah."

Kemudian Jonghyun kembali memakan roti pemberian sang gebetan dengan tenang, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang cuma geleng-geleng kepala sambil ngeliatin dia.

"Ngenes amat nasib lu, Jong," gumam Seongwoo.

 **.**

Hubungan Taemin-Jonghyun itu sesuatu yang masih jadi pertanyaan seisi sekolah.

Jangankan seisi sekolah, Jonghyunnya sendiri aja bingung hubungan dia sama Taemin itu apa.

Taemin itu baik, pake banget kalau perlu. Waktu Jonghyun lupa bawa topinya pas upacara di mana kelasnya jadi petugas (sebenarnya nggak beneran dia yang lupa bawa, topinya dipinjem Dongho minggu lalu dan Dongho lupa bawa), Taemin dengan cengirannya yang biasa ngasih Jonghyun topinya sendiri—meski resikonya itu anak disuruh lari sepuluh putaran di lapangan basket.

Waktu hujan seminggu lalu juga, Jonghyun sebenernya berniat buat nunggu hujan reda baru balik karena kondisi tubuhnya lagi gak memungkinkan buat menerjang hujan sekalipun dengan payung. Dan Taemin—entah gimana—tau kalau Jonghyun lagi gak enak badan, doi dengan (sok) kerennya minjemin Jonghyun jaket merah-item kebanggaannya. Tapi tetep aja, ujung-ujungnya malah Taemin yang bersin-bersin karena dia juga nggak begitu tahan dingin.

Dua bulan Jonghyun dideketin Taemin, dibaperin, dan digantung.

"Lo, sih, jadi orang sabar banget," ucap Minki dengan gemes sambil motong-motong basonya. "Kalau gue jadi lo, mending mainin peran _hard to get_ biat dia ketauan serius atau nggak."

"Cabe aja pakai segala sok-sokan _hard to get_ ," timpal Dongho yang langsung ditoyor oleh Minki.

Jonghyun cuma menghela napas lalu ngeliatin buku SBM materi MatDas dan TPA yang emang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dia sadar diri kemampuan otaknya gak macem Minhyun dan Daniel yang merem pun bisa dapet seratus, makanya demi kekejar itu Hubungan Internasional dia mau belajar terus-terusan.

"Cowok lu lewat tuh," beritahu Minhyun dengan nada kalem, membuat Jonghyun otomatis ngangkat kepalanya.

Emang bener sih, Taemin lagi jalan mau masuk ke kantin barengan sama sohibnya dia yang selalu nempel, Kim Taewoo. Mereka berdua kalau kemana-mana selalu berdua. Ya iya kalau bertiga satunya lagi siapa kan cuma ada Taemin-Taewoo, setan dong.

Keduanya lagi ketawa-tawa gitu sambil jalan, bikin Jonghyun rada bete tapi dia mah _fake smile_ -in aja. Ngomong-ngomong, Taemin kalau ketawa lucu banget. Jadi gemes, minta dicubit pipinya.

"Eh anjir anjir!"

Mendadak Jonghyun langsung _speechless_ begitu Taemin gak sengaja nabrak adek kelas dan dia langsung latah. Adek kelasnya yang ditabrak mana ikutan latah. Taewoo di sebelahnya cuma senaym-senyum gadanta. Iyain.

"Diliatin mulu, entar makin baper lho," goda Minhyun sambil berusaha menggelitiki Jonghyun. Jonghyun terkekeh sambil menyingkirkan tangan Minhyun.

"Taemin itu ..." Ucapan Jonghyun yang menggantung sukses bikin ketiga teman lainnya penasaran. "Dia latah aja ganteng, apalagi kalau lagi kalem ya."

Dongho sukses tersedak potongan cimolnya.

Minhyun cengo tanpa berperi ke- _CEO CEO_ -an.

Minki cuma batuk _classy_ , aslinya mah tenggorokannya udah gatel pisan.

"Perlu gak sih, gue ngasih tau Taemin buat jangan gantungin temen gue pakai kekerasan?" Akhirnya, Dongho berhasil menelan cimolnya dengan baik.

Jonghyun menghembuskan napas keras. "Nggak perlu, nggak perlu sama sekali."

 **.**

Jonghyun diam sambil terduduk di pinggir koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi.

Dia di sini mau nungguin Minhyun sama Dongho yang lagi ngajarin anak padus kelas 10 sama 11, tapi ternyata ngajarinnya lama banget. Hari ini, Minki nggak masuk karena sakit (kata Seongwoo, itu faktor kebanyakan ngegibah padahal yang ngomong sendirinya juga gibah). Jonghyun ngantuk dan dia nggak bisa belajar lebih lama lagi, matanya udah capek.

"Lah kamu belum pulang?"

Suara itu udah familiar banget di telinga Jonghyun.

Kim Taemin.

Aduh, mana si Taemin lagi _mood_ 'aku-kamu'. Biasanya sih, kalau mereka ketemu dan nggak ada temen-temen keduanya di sekitar, Taemin bakal mulai ngomong 'aku-kamu' dan Jonghyun cuma bisa ngeladenin biar suasana nggak makin _awkward_. Tapi jatohnya, malah _awkward_ total, sih.

"Nungguin temen," jawab Jonghyun singkat. "Kamu sendiri?"

Taemin, sih, keliatannya nggak abis ngapa-ngapain. Jonghyun jadi seinget setahun lalu, sebelum dia sama Taemin sedeket ini. Jam segini dulu Taemin lagi latihan basket sama temen-temen seklubnya dan Jonghyun lagi sibuk-sibuknya di Ruang OSIS ngurusin tugas-tugasnya.

"Niatnya mau nungguin Taewoo yang abis disidang di BK gegara telat mulu, tapi anaknya udah pulang kan rada sialan," keluh Taemin. Taewoo lagi, Jonghyun hanya bisa mangut kalem. "Kamu nggak bosen sendirian di sini? Aku temenin ya."

Di keadaan normal, mungkin Jonghyun akan menolak selembut mungkin karena tidak ingin diganggu kehadirannya oleh makhluk modus ini. Hanya saja, sekarang ia benar-benar bosan dan butuh teman.

"Iya, silakan." Jonghyun bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya semula untuk membiarkan Taemin duduk.

Keduanya pun membisu, bagus sekali. Kebetulan Jonghyun tidak ingin membicarakan apapun.

"Aku berengsek ya."

Otomatis, Jonghyun nengok ke Taemin yang tiba-tiba aja ngomong gitu.

"Berengsek gimana?" tanya Jonghyun bingung. Reputasi Taemin di sekolah baik-baik saja, guru-guru menyukainya, dia anak yang baik dan sopan. Kenapa dia berengsek?

"Dua bulan aku ngejar-ngejar seseorang, padahal kata temen-temennya dia _available_ tapi aku mikirnya dia udah _taken_ mulu."

Pipi Jonghyun memanas, padahal dalam hati komat-kamit berusaha menyakinkan diri sendiri kalau yang Taemin maksud belum tentu dia. "Kamu udah nanya orangnya langsung?"

Taemin langsung menegakkan tubuhya, berdeham sejenak lalu tersenyum. Benar-benar sebuah senyuman, bukan cengiran yang membutakan mata batin lagi.

Jonghyun jadi makin _dugeun-dugeun_ , namun tetap kalem.

"Aku capek ngejar-ngejar kamu, Kim Jonghyun."

Mampus.

Rasanya jantung Jonghyun kayak copot dan sekarang udah masuk ke perutnya.

Sambil menarik napas, Jonghyun menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tau seharusnya dia gak berharap banyak dari Taemin. Jonghyun selama ini memang nggak ngejudesin Taemin, tapi dia tahu dia nggak pernah cukup baik dalam menanggapi setiap perhatian (atau modus) yang Taemin keluarin buat dia.

Taemin jelas bisa bosan dan capek.

Harusnya Jonghyun bisa menduga ini, tetapi dadanya malah kerasa sesak.

"Mulai detik ini kamu jadi pacar aku."

Eh?!

Tangan Taemin kini terjulur untuk terlingkar di bahu Jonghyun. Jonghyun mengadah perlahan meski takut, dia sendiri nggak yakin apa dan kenapa Taemin begini.

"Jonghyun." Suara Taemin yang biasanya agak cempreng itu mendadak berat, membuat Jonghyun menelan ludah—agak mau nangis tapi nggak tau kenapa mau nangis. "Kim Jonghyun."

Begitu mata keduanya bertemu, Jonghyun bisa ngeliat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di pupil Taemin.

Ini terlalu dekat.

Jonghyun berniat membuka mulut, cuma aja diliatin gebetan dari jarak yang amat sangat dekat kayak gini berpengaruh buruk bagi tenggorokannya. Dia memilih diam, membiarkan Taemin mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan perlahan.

Rasanya dicium Kim Taemin itu ... nggak terbayang.

Ciuman Taemin itu jauh berbeda dari pribadi Taemin sesungguhnya. Jonghyun tahu Kim Taemin yang ceroboh setengah mati, yang suka kaget sendiri sama bel sekolah, yang caper ke dia kalau Jonghyun nggak sengaja ngelewatin kelasnya, yang kadang bikin Jonghyun serasa naik _roller-coaster_ karena seenaknya aja itu anak mainin perasaannya, yang kadang bikin Jonghyun iri hati tidak jelas pada Taewoo yang notabene sahabat Taemin dari jaman mereka masih make popok.

Ciuman Taemin itu ... _skilled_.

Jonghyun cuma bisa diam ketika Taemin memangut bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit _excited_ , kalau boleh jujur Jonghyun juga _excited_ hanya saja dia nggak tahu harus ngapain. Mengikuti insting, Jonghyun balas memangut bibir Taemin dengan tangannya kini melingkar di leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

Bibir Taemin itu bersahabat dan entah kenapa Jonghyun suka. Halus. Lembut. Kayak bayi.

Taemin melepas pagutan mereka, menyenderkan keningnya dengan kening Jonghyun. Matanya tetap tertuju ke bibir Jonghyun, berhasil bikin Jonghyun _blushing_ parah karena diliatin dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kamu lucu banget, sih," gumam Taemin, kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jonghyun. Geli.

Jonghyun menahan napasnya ketika merasakan salah satu tangan Taemin yang bebas terulur untuk melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Jonghyun refleks menutup kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir ketika deru napas Taemin makin kerasa di perpotongan lehernya—nggak bisa mikir apa-apa lagi. Otaknya _blank_.

Belahan bibir Taemin kini menyapu permukaan lehernya dan Jonghyun nggak bisa tahan buat mendesah, apalagi ketika—

"KIM TAEMIN LU MAU NGAPAIN TEMEN GUA DI SEKOLAH, HAH?"

Jonghyun sontak membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara Dongho ngamuk. Wajahnya langsung memerah padam begitu menyadarinya.

Anjir anjir anjir.

"Untung jam segini CCTV udah pada mati," kata Minhyun sambil menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jonghyun Jonghyun, makanya jadi orang jangan kelewat lemot."

Wajah Jonghyun masih panas karena nyadar dia hampir aja ngelakuin 'gitu' di sekolah sama Taemin. Taeminnya sendiri, sih, bodo amat dia. Itu anak malah berdiri lalu ketawa-tawa, padahal di seberangnya udah ada Dongho yang siap nampol dia kalau aja nggak ditahan sama Minhyun.

"Aduh gila, hampir kelewatan gue," kata Taemin dengan santainya, bikin Jonghyun makin malu. "Seneng banget sih, akhirnya setelah gue ngejar-ngejar Bugi tersayang selama dua bulan semuanya terbayar hari ini."

Minhyun dan Dongho langsung hening.

"LOH, KALIAN BERDUA UDAH PACARAN?!"

 **.**

Youngmin tersenyum. "Seriusan nih, nggak apa aku pinjem dulu buku latihan SBM-nya?" tanya Youngmin kepada pemuda yang lebih pendek di hadapannya. "Aku sih, masih bisa minjem ke yang lain kalau kamu mau pakai."

"Nggak apa, kok. Pakai aja dulu," jawab Jonghyun sambil mendorong buku-buku latihan SBM-nya ke tangan Youngmin. "Aku juga udah bosen ngeliat buku itu bertengger mulu di atas meja belajar aku."

Dan akhirnya Youngmin mengangguk sebelum mengacak-acak rambut Jonghyun. "Ya sudah aku pakai dulu. Makasih ya," kata Youngmin. "Aku balikin ke rumah kamu aja besok."

"Iyaaa." Jonghyun mengangguk kalem. "Oh ya, sekalian aku minta tolong bawain bolu. Sebenarnya bukan aku sih, kakak aku."

Youngmin terdiam sejenak lalu kembali mengangguk. "Kalau kamu yang minta juga nggak apa, kok. Hehehe." Jari-jari Youngmin yang bebas kini mencubit pipi Jonghyun dengan gemas. "Kayaknya yang rasa cokelat lagi kosong, tapi nanti aku tanya Mama—"

Sebuah tangan asing memutus kontak antara jemari Youngmin dengan pipi Jonghyun, membuat keduanya sontak menoleh.

Taemin kini melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jonghyun dan menatap tajam Youngmin. "Oh gini, ditinggal bentar langsung sama cowok lain?"

Nada suaranya licin dan dingin, membuat Jonghyun menghela napas. Youngmin tampaknya paham apa yang terjadi. "Ya udah, aku tanya mamaku dulu. Nanti aku langsung kirim via Line ke kamu aja ya!" Kemudian eks Ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu langsung ngibrit pergi.

Jonghyun menoleh untuk menatap Taemin, pipinya sedikit memerah karena tangan Taemin masih setia melingkar protektif di bahunya. "Kamu udah makan siang?" tanya Jonghyun.

"Nggak minat."

"Nanti sakit lagi, dioperasi lagi," kata Jonghyun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Taemin dari bahunya—nggak enak jadi tontonan orang-orang yang melintas. "Ayo ke kantin bareng."

Tangan Taemin masih ogah turun dari bahu Jonghyun. "Itu tadi beneran Im Youngmin?" tanya Taemin dengan suara beratnya kini. Jonghyun menelan ludah, jarang-jarang Taemin berbicara padanya pakai nada ini.

Kalau boleh jujur, denger suara Taemin yang kayak gini bikin Jonghyun panas-dingin sebenernya.

"Beneran, kok. Kamu kok, nanyanya gitu," kekeh Jonghyun kemudian menatap kembali kekasihnya. Tatapan Taemin masih tajam kepadanya, membuat Jonghyun refleks mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kamu kenapa?"

Perlahan, tatapan Taemin berubah menjadi lebih lembut. "Kamu nggak usah imut-imut banget jadi orang, aku nggak tahan marah lama-lama."

Jonghyun kembali memerah. "Apaan sih," dengusnya pelan. Ngomong-ngomong, Taemin marah? Kenapa?

"Jangan deket-deket Im Youngmin lagi. Aku nggak suka."

Kening Jonghyun mengerut. "Kenapa nggak suka?" tanya Jonghyun bingung. Ini pacarnya lama-lama aneh. "Dia sepupu aku, masa aku harus ngejauhin dia?"

Dan Taemin mengerjap. "DIA SEPUPU KAMU?"

Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk, masih bingung kenapa Taemin tampak ambyar mendengarnya. "Iya. Tadi dia lagi minjem buku aku sama kakak aku mau pesen bolu buatan Tante Im. Enak, lho bolunya."

"AYO AH, KE KANTIN SEKARANG!"

Nah loh, sekarang malah Taemin yang semangat banget ngajakin dia ke kantin.[]

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Another TaeBugi(?) fic for you all kaum kurang asupan cute!Jonghyun (saya juga termasuk kaum itu TT)

Kang Latah ini banting stir jadi aktor karena gak boleh banyak joget, I'm wishing all the best for you KimTaem sayang.

Ngeliat foto _interview_ -nya dia kemarin di salah satu OA dengan pakai kemeja, beuh gila ganteng banget, sengkleknya nggak keliatan. Mana diinterview ngomongin Jonghyun mulu, maksudnya apa sih bikin sejuta umat gagal _move on_ kayak gitu :")

VLIVE-NYA JONGHYUN SO KYUT SEKALI GEMAY SAYA GEMAY. Ditambah _photoshoot_ Wanna One buat 1st Look rilis and damn, Minsajang looks so fine. Jawline on point, nggak ngerti saya centernya Daniel tapi auranya dia yang paling kerasa. And how to be Bapak Jaehwan, nempel mulu sama Minhyun wkwk.

CONGRATS FOR BUNDA JISUNG JADI LEADER (preliminary) WANNA ONE! Aku berdoa banyak biar dia jadi fixed leadernya Wanna One, karena dia itu leader rasa emak—pasti mengayominya penuh tjinta. Tapi gak jamin makin waras sih grupnya lol, leadernya aja otaknya keputer kayak gitu.

Anywayyy, aku kebanyakan rambling. Mind to review? :9

p. s : check out my AFF account with username : **Heterochromer** for more cuteness(?) of Jonghyun hahaha.


End file.
